


My playgirl

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Playgirl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Y/n is known to go for everyone, Iwaizumi is a loner, but the girl took an interest in him...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 12





	My playgirl

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)

"Mirai-kuuun, where the hell are we goiiiing?!" I yelled at my best friend, trying to get rid of her strong grip on my wrist. "You'll see dumbass!" She shouted back, dragging me around, my skirt moving in all directions because of the speed she could take when rushing somewhere, but I could care less.

There is no secret that I like to go from person to person, i don't care the gender, I just want the fun! The things I do with other people, they know it'll be a one-night stand, or just a make out without any relationship. It's just fun to test how different people kiss, or how do they fuck, they're all one world each. They often call me bitch, slut and such, but I have friends, and not fake ones, they protect me, I protect them, it's a beautiful friendship. 

During my little space out, Mirai started to shake me from side to side, shouting my name at the top of her lungs, geeez, she can be so damn loud sometimes. "Whaaaaaat" I stated with an irritated look overcoming my features "look, they're the volleyball team, and Oikawa-senpai is there too!" She giggled at the mention of said boy, and I sighed exasperated. I had a quickie with him in one of the bathroom stalls of the boys, and he wasn't even that big but oh well, his tongue can do pretty good things. (If you're uncomfortable with this I'm sorry buuut ily <3)

"You have to get over that obsession with him, I already told you that he'll break your heart" i told her while facepalming. "I know, but how could you be with him and not get heartbroken?" She gave me her puppy eyes and I rolled my eyes, pushing her face away from mine "you already know why Mirai" she pouted an turned again to look at the boys practicing, and I couldn't help but watch too. 

One boy caught my eye, he had short, spiky hair, and had a temper, just how I liked boys, and besides he was pretty buff too, my god those arms, and tights and neck, how can he be single again? Iwaizumi Hajime, the only person I wouldn't mind stabilising a relationship with. He's rude, strong, has a temper, he's hot, he's smart, and he isn't fake, I mean, he's a pretty good catch. "Hey Mirai, I'm going for Iwaizumi" i nodded towards the boy, whispering the words to my friend. "Oh, already thinking about that (y/n)-chan? Such a perv" she punched me slightly in the shoulder and I snickered nodding. I was already making a plan on my head on how to get in those pants.

-next day at classes-

I was in biology class, the only one I have with Iwaizumi. Today the teacher announced that we were going to do a project in pairs, and I immediately made eye contact with one of my friends, cheering on the inside- "but I'll choose the partners" aaaand there ended all the fun. I slouched in my seat, grunting and rolling my eyes at the annoying teacher as he started to call out partners. "... Yamada Mirai and Oikawa Tooru you'll be working on the bones, (l/n) (y/n) and Iwaizumi Hajime on the reproductive system-" I stopped listening by then, a big grin making its way to my face. 

When he finished with all the names, everyone sat by their partners, and I winked at Mirai, wishing her luck, as she did the same with me. I looked at the dark haired boy in front of me, and I have him an honest smile. He just turned away with a faint blush ignoring me, making me stifle a laugh. "So Iwaizumi-kun, where so you want to do the project? My house is free like every day." He looked at me and nodded "okay, at what hour?" I smiled at how straightforward he was and smiled again "I'm free any time honey" I winked at him and then laughed "just kidding, does 4pm sound good?" He nodded and turned away once again with a giant blush, aw how cute.

I looked back at Mirai and have her a thumbs up as I saw her try to flirt with the captain of the volleyball team, trying not to fail miserably. My god, that girl needed help. I saw by the corner of my eyes, iwazumi glaring at Oikawa and rolling his eyes at the pretty boy. I giggled a bit and his attention turned to me, his face flaring up as he looked at my laughing self. 

The bell rang and everyone packed their things, saying bye to their friends. "Good bye Zumi-kun" I waved at him, making up a nickname for him since his entire name was too long. I walked towards Mirai and took her hand in mine, interrupting the conversation between them. "(Y/NNNN)! Whyy?!" She yelled as I separated her from her oh so good Oikawa, I just laughed at her and shook my head "we'll be late for practice, and if we're lucky Danchō-sensei will put us to train with the boys, and maybe you can show them your skills for receiving" I said with double meaning. Her eyes shined at the mention of practicing with the boys, and soon I was the one that was being dragged away.

When we arrived at the changing rooms, Mirai changed at the speed of light, and I took my time. I'm the star of the team, mi killer spike, is as strong as ushijima's, but he's always bugging me with shiratorizawa, but he's worse with Oikawa. 

I walked to the gymnasium, seeing the boys also in our part, making me smile at my prediction. I stood next to Mirai and waited for indications. "So today we'll train with the male team too, so try your best lionesses!" We cheered and got everyone in our position, me in the center of the net.

It was our turn to serve, Mirai was just behind me, with a concentrated look on her face. Even if she is in love with Oikawa, volleyball holds a special place on our hearts, it shots up my pulse you could say. The ball crossed the net, the libero received it and it went straight to Oikawa. He eyed towards the back, but we knew better than that, his hands turned to the other side and when the ball touched his hands, I rushed to the other side, waiting for the toss.

He, as i supposed, tossed to that side, and me and the other one in me left side jumped, blocking successfully one of that killer spikes. Before the ball touched the ground, the libero saved the ball, sending it back to our side. Mirai received easily and it went to our setter, I rushed back and waited for the toss "THREEE!" All of us shouted our position, just to confuse the enemy, and she tossed to me. 

I jumped with all my strength, looking to where I could spike. There was one side that wasn't blocked. I instantly moved my body, my spike landing directly on the empty space. "YEAAAH!" I high fives my teammates, and some slapped my but as to congratulate me. At that sight, most of the boys turned a bit red, and then we had to serve again.

After the practice, we shook hands with the boys, and I may say, that Iwazumi had a pretty good spike, but bitch, mine is better. We won but it was nearly a tie 35-37. It lasted a lot, but in the end we had a lot of fun.

We went to the changing rooms and while I was putting on a clean shirt Mirai nudged me with her elbow "I think Iwazumi was eying you the entire practice" she giggled and I laughed, a bit tint of pink on my cheeks "and Oikawa was absolutely lovestruck with you sweetie" she turned super red and stuttered "w-whaaaa, nope, not possible" I pat her head and took my bag, putting it one shoulder. "I'm going to head home right now, I have to make the project, and also, don't forget your Mirai-chan, bye girls, good job!" I waved at them, a chorus of byes could be heard.

I plugged in my headphones and put some (f/m) playing in the phone. I was bobbing my head to the songs that were playing, while walking mindlessly out of the gym. I felt a hand touching my back, and I turned around, seeing the vice captain of the male team.

"Oh hello there Zumi-kun" he looked away and clenched his teeth "Don't call me that, it sounds like something Trashkawa would say.." I laughed at the nickname he gave his friend "I should write down that nickname, it's a good one. Also, what did you stop me for?" I tilted my head with curiosity and he looked at me "A-ano, I was going to ask if I could walk home with you since in half an hour we were going to make the project anyways" I smiled at him and turned around without saying a word. As I noticed he didn't follow me, I turned a round and rested one hand on my hip raising one eyebrow "are you coming or nah?" He raised both eyebrows and came towards me, walking beside me.

We talked about a lot of things during the walk to my home. When we arrived he looked surprised "what, you don't like it?" My house was pretty big since my parents have very good jobs, but they are rarely home. "No it's not that! It's pretty big, I was just surprised" he muttered the last few words, a frown overcoming his features. 

We entered my room and I threw my bag to one side of the room. I sat on one chair in front of my desk and looked expectantly at Iwaizumi, waiting for him to sit next to me. After one minute looking around my room, he finally sat next to me. "So Iwaizumi-kun, shall we start?" He just nodded and we started on the project.

In the middle of making the project, I stood up and stirred a bit "Iwaizumi-kun, I'll take you something to drink, I don't want you to dehydrate." I gave him a genuine smile and exited my room, leaving Iwaizumi alone.

After some time, I entered my room with two drinks, handing one to the boy. He gladly took it and chugged down the entire drink. I took a bit more time, but finished a bit later. After some time, I noticed Iwaizumi shifting uncomfortably on his chair. "Are you okay Iwaizumi?" He looked at me wide eyed and looked back at the project, his usual frown present on his face. "I'm okay, it's nothing (l/n)-san really don't worry" I shook my head and took his wrist, leading him to my bed. I made him sit on the edge and I looked at him, his arms were covering his clothed manhood and I smirked at that.

"Soo, you can tell me what's wrong or we can find it the bad way" I said, crouching I'm front of him on purpose, my hands on his legs trying to make him more uncomfortable. "(L-l/nn)-chan really, it's nothing" he refused to meet my eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him.

I decided to stop fooling around and I took his wrists, taking them away, revealing what he was trying so hard (heh) to hide. "(L/n)!!" He seemed startled and I looked at him with a smug look. "So you were trying to hide this Zumi-kun? Didn't know I could turn on someone with just being near them" I giggled slightly and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "We could take care of it' my fingers went up and down his tight, his eyes following every movement, but he didn't try and stop me 'or, we could just continue the project and pretend that this never happened" I told him and stood up "which one will you choose?" He looked away and muttered some words I couldn't understand "can you say it louder?" He turned his head to me, his eyes held lust and determination, he seemed impatient, "I want to take care of it" the tone he used to say it made me shiver, I smirked a little at him and once again kneeled in front of him "goid~".

I unzipped his pants and palmed him a bit over his clothed member, giving it kisses, and a few licks. He was growing inpatient, and he pushed down his pants and boxers. I licked my lips as I eyed the big member, I mean, he could be easily 20 cm, oh how I was going to enjoy this. "Hurry before I take you (l/n)" he said in a hurried tone, and I decided to push him a bit more. 

I sat in his lap, his member rubbing against the fabric of my pants, and I moved a bit just to tease him more. He grunted and I smirked, lowering my head to take a lick at his well formed neck. "Who said I didn't want you to take me Iwaizumi-chan?~" I asked in a suggestive tone, with my index finger under his chin, I made him look up at me, lust ignited in both of our eyes.

"Fuck it" he said and suddenly the positions changed, he had me pinned against the cushions of my bed. He lowered his face and captured my lips in a hungry kiss. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth, not even asking for an entrance, roughly exploring every inch of it. I moaned into the kiss, his roughness turning me on more, my hands making my way to his hair, pulling at his dark strands, earning a groan of pleasure from him.

"(L/n) you can't be so sexy during practice and pretend to get away from it, you'll see what hard really is" he growled into my ear biting my earlobe. "Ah~ let's see what can you do daddy~" I moaned in response, he grunted again and teared apart both of our clothes. "You can call me (y/n) by the way" I said between our rough kissed and he smirked, one million worth smile. I blushed at the sight and kissed him again "how can you be so rough and sexy~?" I asked him between more kisses and he chuckled lightly, kissing me again, but this time, a light and sweet kiss.

"And that change of attitude Hajime?" I gave him a loop sided smirk. "Felt like it, we have more time to get rougher" i licked my lips and nodded. 

We shared more kisses, but in between he stopped looking at me with a serious look on his eyes "(l- I mean (y/n), i wanted to ask you out for a long time now, bit since you kind of go from person to person, I didn't want to take you away from your lifestyle' he paused a bit and gave me another kind kiss, and I looked at him with a smile 'so, will you be my girlfriend? If not can we at least finish this? You got me too rilled up" he looked away with a blush and I laughed. I moved my hands all over his arms, feeling his well toned muscles "I like you too, but since you never spared me a glance or so I thought, I didn't want to stop just to make myself illusions you know? But since you asked me out, I guess I'll stop from jumping from person to person, I don't even need too, have you seen yourself? Oh god I don't know how you're single" 

I have him another kiss and he smiled happily, my heart melting at the sight "I won't make you regret it, now shall we continue?" He said and I nodded approvingly. He didn't hesitate in kissing me again roughly and we had a 15 minutes long makeout session. 

When he was beginning to grind his hips to mine, I took one condom from my nightstand and put it on his large dick, pumping my hand a bit before letting go of his shaft. "Now you can Mr I cant wait" he growled at my comment and pushed inside me without thinking it twice.

He started gently, moving his hips back and forth and grunting a bit. My nails clawed at his broad back, making him groan in pleasure. His hips kept moving but each time faster, our sounds mixing together, "H-hajime harder" "I was waiting for you to say that!" He said, playing a bit with my breasts before he gave me another rough kiss. "On four" he stated, pulling out of me, waiting for me to comply his 'petition'. I complied and shakes my butt a bit to tease "I like where this is leading daddy~" he went behind me and grabbed my hips, pushing his dick inside my womanhood, my walls tightening as I felt his large member. He started like before, slowly making his way to a monstrous speed. "H-harder!" I moaned and he instantly went slower, teasing me "beg more, say my name louder" "H-Hajime! Harder please!" He slowed down more "louder!" "HAJIME, FUCK ME HARDER!" he finally went harder, getting back to that monstrous speed as he roughly pounded into me, my hands gripping the sheets tightly because of the pleasure he gave me.

I was a mess, right now the only thing that I could think about was Hajime, chanting his name each time he pounded inside of me, harder and faster. I came, and after some more hard thrust, he became more sloppy and slower. When he stopped he pulled out, tied the condom and tossed it somewhere on the room.

"Mm~ it was the most amazing fuck I ever had" I moaned out as I turned around to face the hottie in my room. He tackled me to the bed and hugged me tightly "thanks (y/n), It was amazing". I smiled brightly at that and he smiled back, tucking a strand of (h/c) hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. 

After ten minutes or so, Iwaizumi spoke up again "soooo, are you ready for a round two?" I laughed and nodded, this was going to be one hell of a night with my new and I hope lasting lover.

-bonus-

The next day, Iwaizumi and I walked towards the school hand in hand, meeting on the way there Oikawa and Mirai. I waved at Mirai happily and she wiggled her eyebrows at me, making me roll my eyes at her.

"So how was it Iwaizumi-kun?" Mirai asked with a smirk and Hajime looked away a blush spreading across his cheeks "this will not be the last Mirai-chan' I smirked at her and kissed Iwaizumi on the lips, my tongue rubbed against his lips 'I decided to try, and now I'm in a relationship with Hajime-chan" she smiled and Oikawa cleared his throat "oh, I absolutely forgot about Trashkawa there!" I exclaimed and offered the other male a smile. "Iwa-chaaan?! Why didn't you tell meee?! And why did you show her the nickname you gave me?!" He childishly exclaimed with a pout andd Iwaizumi just pushed him away "there was no need assykawa" I laughed at the new nickname and kissed my boyfriend's cheek.

-at volleyball peactice-

Hajimes's POV

I was in the changing rooms when I heard Matsukawa snicker "oo, Iwaizumi I didn't know you did the dirtyyy!" He continued to laugh and I turned around. I didn't really mind the marks that she left on my back, (y/n) made me feel so good I couldn't care less 'bout them. "So?" I asked while resting one hand on my hip. "I didn't know you had such a rough partner who's the lucky one?" "...(y/n) (l/n)" everyone shut up and looked at me I glared at all of them and went to practice.

When we all finished we cleaned up the gymnasium, and before I stepped outside I took notice of my beautiful girlfriend waiting outside, her (h/c) dancing with the wind, while her stunning (e/c) eyes looked at the sky. I walked up behind her and gave her a hug, while feeling the eyes of some of the team look at us. 

(Y/n) turned around and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, taking my hand on hers "I'll walk you home" "that's my job" I frowned playfully and she laughed. I couldn't contain it anymore and a smile found it's way to my features.

"Iwaizumi can smile?!?!" Makki shouted while pointing at us and I gave him the middle finger "SHUT UP!" He laughed and Matssun walked towards both of us "I didn't know (l/n) could stay with one person" I was about to retort something at him when (y/n) laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder "it's impressive but I can in love too you know Matssun" "aww it's so good to see my cousin finally settle with someone" I looked at them like they grew another head, cousins? I never knew noticed that, well they're both kind of assholes, it must be that, probably. 

We said bye to Matssun and we walked together, sharing kisses and laughing all the way to my house, and we both knew too well what would happen once we were alone in my room.

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed so much reading this, I swear it gets better as I upload the most recent ones, I SWEAR


End file.
